Ikuto's Sister
by Amutofangirl1021
Summary: What would happen if Ikuto had another sister? And what if she was bent on Amu and Ikuto getting together? How will the Manga/Anime be diffrent with her? More or less Amuto? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Fangirl: OMG I JUST HAD A BRILLIANT IDEA!

Ikuto: Is it amuto?

Tadase: OR Tadamu?

Fangirl: WHO LET HIM IN HERE!

Amu: Shit

Fangirl: AMUUUUUUUUU

Amu: Uhhhhh sorry?

Fangirl: Wait, this is the best opportunity.. *Takes out shotgun* DIEEEE *shoots Tadagay.*\

Amu: NOOOO

Fangirl: YAY! HE"S DEAD!

Yaya: NOOO

Fangirl: While I'm at it * Shoots Yaya* YAY! I hate Yaya and Tadagay

Amu: Your CRUEL

Ikuto:….. sweet

"**Ikutooo, Are you POSITIVE you smelt eggs?" I asked, annoyed**

"**Yes Luna, I'm sure. Geez your annoying." My brother groaned**

"**Wait, is it her?" I asked, pointing to a pink haired girl at a construction site**

"**Yep. Let's go."**

**My name was Tsukiyomi Lunatria, but everyone just called me Luna. I have knee length navy blue hair and matching eyes. I'm 11 years old and have 4 charas, Stara, Kimiko, Misty, and Moonlight. Stara has light pink hair in a braid and has lime green eyes and has a light green tank top and skirt. Kimiko has Long, untamed black hair, black eyes and a black Kimono. Misty has Silver hair in pigtails and ice cold eyes and wears a silver ankle length dress. Moonlight has Blonde hair in a ponytail and crystal blue eyes and wears a pink sleeveless top and matching skirt. I had two abilities no one with charas had yet: I could Character Transform and Purify X eggs. I also have premonitions, visions of the future. I have two siblings, Ikuto and Utau. I was always closer to Ikuto, though, because Utau always was off singing. As we approached the girl, she seemed afraid, however there was something about her…**

"**Let me handle this one." Ikuto whispered into my ear and stepped forward **

"**W-Who are you people?" The girl asked**

"**No one in particular." Ikuto answered as he reached into her pocket **

"**Amu-chan!" Her already hatched chara yelled**

"**Amu. I'll remember that" Ikuto said and started walking towards me with the eggs in hand**

"**Wait! Give them back!" Amu shouted and ran towards Ikuto. She got her eggs, but she fell. Suddenly, I had a vision. A girl, with Ikuto in a teacup. Wait, that was this girl! I had to save her! And give her the Humpty Lock. I quickly ran forward, grabbed the Humpty lock, and dove down.**

"**Luna!" Ikuto called after me.**

**I reached Amu and grabbed her around the waist**

"**Wh-Wha?" She said confused. Thanks to Stara, I was able to slow down our fall and we safely landed.**

"**Wh-Why?" She asked**

"**Here." I handed her the Humpty Lock.**

"**What's this?" She asked**

"**Kiddy King will tell you." I told her " Oh by the way, I'm Luna, And that boy was Ikuto."**

"**Why are you telling me your names?" She asked**

"**Oh, we'll see each other again." I said and left her confused**

**10 days later**

I hadn't seen Amu for a long while. Ikuto had, though. He said she was different. I would smile and tell him he would eventually fall for her. He would laugh and say yea right.

"Lunatria?" My mother called. I went towards the Living Room

"Yes, Mother?"

"I am sending you to school. At Seyio Acadamy, tomorrow."

"Hai, mother. Thank you."

**The next day at school**

"Everyone, This is Lunatria Tsukiyomi." Nikaidou announced nervously, obviously scared I would reveal him as A Easter Worker

My eyes widened. Guess who I saw? Hinamori Amu! It's a small world.

"Hello, As you know My names Lunatria. But please just call me Luna. I love the violin and play it fairly well. I have one brother , In high school, but no other siblings." I curtsied

"Luna-chan, Is that…" Stara asked

"Amu-chan, is That" I heard one of Amu's charas say. Probably the pink haired one

I took a seat beside her and winked

"Hey." I whispered

"What are you doing here?" She hissed

Ouch that hurt

"Umm, sorry but I have to go for a minute…" Nikaidou said and left

"I transferred here. Duh." I told her

"Your brother is a perverted cat cosplaying guy" She said

I laughed

"Whats so funny?"

" Him. He's absolutely hilarious!"

"Hmm"

"Have your other Charas hatched?" I asked

"How do you know about them?" She asked

"Stara, Misty, Kimiko, Moonlight come out." I whispered and they popped out

"Hi!" They all said

" Aww they're cute!" Amu said and grabbed Kimiko

"Let go of me NOW! I AM NOT CUTE!" Kimiko growled

"Kimiko! Don't be so rude!" I scolded

Amu laughed

"D-Do you work for Easter?" she asked

"Not anymore. Ikuto's being forced to, though." I said sadly

"Oh. Can you meet me after School?"

"Sure" I shrugged

**After School**

"So? Can she join the guardians.?" Amu asked Kiddy King

"..What can she d-" He started but 4 X eggs popped over our heads

"X eggs!" we All shouted

I immediately took action

"MY OWN HEART, UNLOCK!" I shouted Chara Tranforming with Stara

Wh-Wha?" they all said

"Cara Nari- Shooting Star!"

They all had looks of awe on their faces

"What? I gotta cleanse these guys you know." I said

I turned to the eggs

"STARDUST SHOWER!" I yelled and in seconds those eggs were purified. I turned to the guardians again with faces of awe

"Okay guys. That's enou-" I started but then had another vision

I saw Amu and Ikuto fighting over something

"_I HATE _YOU_! I HATE YOU IKUTO!"_ I heard Amu shout

No.. Why? Ikuto had enough people hating him. And he really cared about her

"NOOOO!" I shouted and collapsed.

**1 hour later**

"No..y..ou can't." I muttered

"Luna? You awake?" I heard Amu say

"?" I asked

"LUNA-CHAN!" All my charas came flying to me.

"I had another one, guys." I said sadly

"Oh dear, what happened?" Stara asked

" I don't care to remember it. Hey, Where are we?" I asked

" At my house." Amu smiled

"Oh. I..I should go. Hey, where's your little green chara?" I asked

"She got lost." She said sadly

"Oh sorr-" I started but there was a tap at the window. We turned to it and…

"Ikuto!" We both shouted

"Luna? What are you doing here?" He asked

"Just spying on your _girlfriend" _I teased

'Riiight. Here, Amu." He gave her her green chara

"Ikuto…thanks.." Amu muttered

**AMU POV**

Where did Ikuto find her? I looked into his dark blue eyes and saw sadness and pain in his eyes. Then I remembered what Luna said, He was forced to work for Easter.

"Ikuto….I…"

"Luna. We should go." Ikuto said abruptly

"Oh right. See ya Amu." Luna smiled

"Luna-chan?" Stara asked

"Let's go." Luna nodded and they left

"Amu-chan?" Ran asked me

"Oh right!" I put Suu into the little chara bed, then flopped on my own

_Ikuto….Luna….who are you really?_

**Fangirl: *Phew* D'okay nearly 3 full pages!**

**Ikuto: *Is partying***

**Amu and Fangirl: WTF**

**Ikuto: WHOO TADASE DEAD YEAH!**

**Fangirl: Oh yea *Parties along***

**Amu: Fangirl, it's time for your therapy session.**

**Fangirl: AWW but I'm partying!**

**Amu: Go!**

**Fangirl: FINE! * leaves**

**Ikuto: Hey Amu?**

**Amu: Hmm?**

**Ikuto: *Kisses Passionately*Fangirl: Kay I'm done my-HOLY SHIT! **

**Amu: *Kisses back***

**Fangirl: I… am dead or dreaming. YAY!!!!!**

**Amu and Ikuto * continue to kiss***

**Fan girl : Ok.. * Watches Vampire Knight on Ipod Touch* HOLY SJIT YUKI"S A PUREBLOOD! **

**Amu: * Breaks away from kiss* WHAAAAT!?**

**Ikuto: Seriously?**

**All 3 in unsion: COOL! R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Fangirl: OMG I just read Chapter 6 Of Lost Then Found!**_

_**Ikuto: What about it?**_

_**Fangirl: Here**_

_**Ikuto* reads* Uhhhh okaaay**_

_**Amu: OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG**_

_**Fangirl: Amu?**_

_**Amu: OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG**_

_**Fangirl: *Sighs* Ikuto?**_

_**Ikuto: *nods* *kisses Amu***_

_**Amu: OM-mmm**_

_**Fangirl: My work here is done but first * Takes out camera* Let s take a picture * Takes picture* There *leaves***_

_**NORMAL POV**_

"_OI AMU!" Luna called to the daydreaming girl walking on the street_

_Ikuto… damn it! What attracts me to him? Is it his sad eyes? I dunno I just know I want to see him again…._

"OI AMUUUUU!" Luna shouted

"Hmmm? Oh hey Luna." Amu said

"Thinking about Ikuto again?"

"W-what gave you t-that idea?"

"Nothing Nothing. Let's get to the guardian table."

**At the Guardian Table**

"Guys? Can we talk about that guy, Ikuto?" Amu asked

"Him? That Thieving Cat?" Tadase Roared 

"DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT MY BROTHER THAT WAY!" Luna stood up and looked like she was going to kill him. Then Amu noticed the Black Kimono pin in her hair, she was Chara changed with Kimiko

"And if I do?" Tadase challenged. "He deserves to die!"

Luna then slapped him across the face

"IF YOU DO AGAIN" She clenched her fist " YOU'LL GET WORSE THAN A SLAP IN THE FACE!"

Everyone looked at her, stunned

"Well ya got what you deserve red" Kimiko said

"Oh, she's Chara changed" Yaya said and everyone nodded

Suddenly Luna's eyes went blank " No…" She said and slumped down 

"IKUTOOO"She Shouted and collapsed 

"Luna?" Amu poked her

"Ikuto…hurt…." She mumbled

**That Night **

"Ikuto! Can we do a duet? PLEASE??" Luna begged

"Fine." Ikuto sighed and took out his violin "what song"

"Worth Crying for! Of course!" Luna giggled

Ikuto started playing the notes. Little did they know a pink haired girl was watching

_Somethings Aren't worth crying for_

_Somethings aren't worth crying for._

_But does that include you_

_Maybe I shouldn't Cry for you_

_Are you really worth it?_

_Maybe I wouldn't die for you,_

_But my heart's already dead_

_Somethings are not worth crying for_

_Somethings atr not worth crying for_

_Maybe one day you'll look for me_

_But I'll be already gone_

_*Instramental*_

_Revenge is sweet, But it's bitter_

_But it's worth it to be with you_

_Maybe you are worth crying for_

_*Instramental*_

_Somethings Are worth crying for_

_Sometimes they're worth dying for_

Amu looked at them in awe. Ikuto's violin was BEAUTIFUL! And Luna's voice was the same! Suddenly, Luna snapped her head in her direction and saw her. She smiled and slowly walked away into a tree ( A/N I KNOW MAKES NO SENSE!)

Amu slowly crept up to the stage and listened to Ikuto's violin

"Amu..?" Ikuto asked

"I..Ikuto. Th..that was a..amazing." Amu stuttered

"…."

"B…But it was so sad…so painful." Amu muttered

"It's all his feelings." Luna suddenly popped up

"F..Feelings?"

"Luna!"

"All his emptiness, loneliness, sadness.." Luna looked saddened

"Luna! We don't need to bother her with our problems!" Ikuto snapped

"Problems? What problems?" I asked

"Ikuto Maybe we should tell her.."

"No. Not yet"

"..Ok." And they left

**The Next Night Luna's POV**

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU IKUTO! I NEVER WANT TO HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOUR FAMILY!" I heard Amu cry

"No.." I quietly said and went to my knees

"Luna…" Amu and Ikuto said in unsion. Teras were rolling down my cheeks

"You can't….trust anyone….in this world. They say…they'll stay by you…no matter what… But then, when you…make a mistake….they'll turn around and hate you. But why" I felt the tears going faster

"WHY IS IT ALWAYS US! WHAT DID WE DO!?" I cried 

"L-Luna." Ikuto muttered

"I thought… I made friends….then they just turn around and hate me. It was the same at my old school…always….I'm destined to be alone…" I lifted up my head

"Forever."

"L-Luna-c-chan" Moonlight was being forced into her egg.

"Luna… I.." Amu looked ashamed

"Luna. Your not alone." Ikuto came over by me

"I..Ikuto" I muttered

"I'm not either. We have each other and Utau."

"Utau! Hoshina Utau?" Amu gasped

"Should we tell he- LUNA!" I heard Ikuto shout

I was sliping. Sliping away…away

**Half Hour later * Amu's POV***

"Umm, Ikuto?" I asked nervously He looked at me with those eyes of his. I saw such pain, such sadness, it almost made me cry. Suddenly I grabbed him around his waist and hugged him

"Ikuto….I'm sorry… I didn't mean it." I told him honestly.

"Amu, I-" he started I pulled away from him

"I'm sorry…." He said

My eyes widened HE was sorry?

"What for?"

"For paining you. I Know I've done so to you." He looked so apologetic 

"I..ku..to…" Luna groaned

"Luna!"We both gathered our attention to her.

"Em…br…yo." She gasped and collapsed. We looked at each other and shrugged

**Episode 26 date!**

"Hmm bored…so bored.." I thought outloud as I rushed through the streets, Then I suddenly heard something familer…Yoru?

"Ikuto?" I heard him say

"Ikuto! Are you hurt?" I rushed to him

"N…No." He muttered, though I could tell he was. I pulled out a washcloth and began washing his face off.

"Ouch" He suddenly said 

"S-Sorry!" I sad panicked

He smirked, grabbed my arm, and pulled me forward. "I lied" He smirked

"YOU IDIOT!!!" I banged his head with my fists, causing him to fall on my lap

"KNEE PILLOW!" My charas giggled

I rubbed his hair with my hand, even it's like cat's fur….. I accidentally touched his ear

"Don't touch me in erotic places" He told me

"Huh? Erotic?"

"My ear. My weakness. Like yours." He smirked and I remembered when he bit my ear. I put my hands on each side of his head, moved my legs outta the way, and dropped him on the ground.

"Ow! That DID hurt, you know. That's not very cute." He complained

"Come on, your house is this way, right?" He asked me 

"Huh?"

"He'll walk you home nya"

"oh

**At the Amusement Park**

"Ow" I complained rubbing my back. Then turned around and saw…an amusement park? COOL!

I went on a few rides, Then I noticed Ikuto hadn't come on one

"Go on one! At least ONE!" I begged

"Fine, which one?" He sighed

"THE TEACUPS?" He exclaimed as we went into a teacup

**Luna's POV**

Ikuto and Amu were so occupied with each other, they didn't notice me sitting in a tree. Oh yea! I smiled as Ikuto and Amu walked out of the amusement park, unknowingly holding each others hand. Aww so cute! Well my work was done! All In a days work for moi! I thought as I walked away.

**Next day ( This is eo 29)**

Geez, Ikuto was hard to find! Ahhh there he is, wait, UTAU"S KISSING HIM!

"UTAU!!!!!" I yelled

"L-Luna!" Utau immediately backed away. Kukai and Amu were there to.

"Thanks, I owe you one." Ikuto thanked, wiping his mouth 

"You owe me a million." I muttered

"L-Luna, how d-did you know-?"

"I was looking for Ikuto. Utau, YOUR SIBLINGS FOR CRYING OUTLOUD!" I shouted

"Sib-

"-Lings" 

"WHAAAT!"

" Yes, Utau's our sister, my onii-sama." I sighed

"B-But HOW?"

"How do you thnk?"

"Utau, please, just stop. You hav SO MANY Fanboys out there, it's RIDICULOUS." I reminded her

"I-I'm sorry, Onii-san…" Utau muttered "But why, are you and Ikuto always sticking up for Amu?" She asked

I went over to her and whispered so no one else could hear " My premonitions…"

"Oh, I- I understand, But why, does Ikuto?"

She shot a glare at Amu

"H-Hey, there's nothing between me and Ikuto!" Amu assured, then Ikuto pulled her into a tight hug

"But what about last night? We went on a date, didn't we?"

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU AM-" Utau started

"UTAU!" I shot at her

"R-Right." She said, and the three of us wandered off

**Fangirl: This was emotional..OMG **

**Ikuto: What?**

**Fangirl: I left my webcam recording this whole time!**

**Amu: wow**

**Ikuto: Okay, so yea I agree, this chapter was emotional. Luna's words..**

**Amu: Is that ho wyou guys really feel?**

**Nobuka: YES! IT IS! NOW GET ME WATER!**

**Fangirl: O-Of course miss Nobuka * Get's water***

**Amu and Ikuto: *Sweatdrops***

**Fangirl: But the part with 29 was HILARIOUS! And who else liked the idea I put of amu and Ikuto unknowingly holding hands * heart eyes* SO ADORABLE!**

**Amu: So why are you so depressed?**

**Fangirl: School starts in a day! -_-'l|**

**Ikuto: I'm too sexy!**

**Fangirl: Aww Ikuto, you made it all better!**

**Ikuto: Well I am SEXY, Right Amu?**

**Amu: yes… I mean, NO!**

**Ikuto: Ohh She said yes!**

**Amu: Pouts**

**Ikuto: *Kisses Amu***

**Fangirl: YAY!**

**The kiss turns into a 40 minutes make out**

**Fangirl: uhh, guys, I HAVE VAMPIRE KNIGHT SPOILERS!**

**Ikuto: What? **

**Amu: What?**

**Fangirl: *Psst Psst Psst***

**Ikuto: wow**

**Amu: AWESOME!!!!**

**All 3: R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fangirl: Hmmm hmmm hmmm ( Is thinking hard***

**Luna: How'd I get here?**

**Ikuto: I dunno**

**Amu: me either**

**Ikuto Hey Amu?**

**Amu: Hmm?Fangirl: I FEEL LIKE WRITING A LIME OR A LEMON! I like limes, they're so green and tasty, and juicy and yummy and I JUST LOVE 'EM!**

**Amu, Ikuto and Luna; * sweat drops***

"So, everyone, Maybe we could go shopping tomorrow?" Tadase asked

"Can't" Yaya, Kari, and Rima said

" I can." Me and Amu said

"Hmm, I guess we could still go…"

**The next day**

"Well,, let's go, Hinamori-san." Tadase, TOOK AMU'S HAND

"Luna-chan, please calm down. You don't want Kimiko to step in again, do you?" Stara asked

"The nerve of him! I swear TO GOD."I said Following behind them

**At the Fancy store**

"Its love! Looove I tell you!" Eru was telling me

"Eru, say another word and I will lose it!" I threated

"But-"

"ERU! You know how mad I get!"

"Y-Yes Luna-chan!"

"Hmm that's a nice bracelet." I said looking at a black bracelet with crosses and Crescents charms on it.

"Tsukiyomi-san! We're going now." Of course we are

**At the foutain**

"Oh I'll get a napkin" Tadase said and ran off

"Isn't he considerate?" Amu asked

"Oh, he's just asking for another smack in te face!" I shook my fist

"Now now Luna"

"Hmm" I sniffed, " Ikuto's coming. OI IKUTO!" I called

"Dang I wanted to scare her." Ikuto murmured as he came out of a tree

"I-Ikuto!" Amu shocked

"yep. I er gotta go to the bathroom" I lied and ran away, secretly watching them, like I thought Ikuto teased her yadda yadda same thi- HOLY SHIT! IKUTO-HOLDING-AMU! THIS EQUELS GOOD! Shit here comes Kiddy ki- HOLY SHIT AN INDIRCT KISS! I'm gone, dead in heaven probably, Hey, Ikuto nd Tadase are fighting! Ok, he's gonna get it now! I stormed outta there and kicked Tadase down.

"Luna!" everyone shouted

"Stay away from my brother! Unless you wish to die a VERY painful death.( A/N My brother looks like Ikuto when he's sleeping Lawu)

"Like YOU'LL kill me!"

"uh oh he's gonna get it now" Ikuto whispered to amu. Hell ya he is!

"YOU INSULLT ME! LUNA TSUKIYOMI! OH, IT'S ON!" And we ran off fighting.

**The Next Day * Amu's POV***

"Ran! Why did you talk me into going into this haunted mansion!

"Because.."

"Ow, YORU!" I heard Ikuto's voice boom above us

"IKUTOOO!" I called

"Amu? What are you doing? Hang on, I'll be there in a sec…" I heard him shout, then I saw him in the hall ahead of me. I ran over to him and hugged him around the waist

"Amu.." he said quietly then started stroking th back of my head. I quickly backed away, reddened.

"W-What are y-you doing h-here?" I asked

"Luna. She got lost in here. I'm trying to find her, before she blows up the place" He explained

"Blows up the place?" I asked

"Kimiko.'

"Oh right." Suddenly all the lights went out, and I latched onto Ikuto's arm. I mean, He had cat like sight, right? So he should be able to see in the dark.

"Stay close." I felt him an arm around me

**Luna's POV**

I was crying. The lights were out, and I was locked in a tiny closet. I had NO IDEA where my charas were, No one EVER came here. Was I gonna die. Suddenly, I sensed Ikuto

"IKUTOOO!" I screamed with the last of my strength and collapsed

**Amu's POV**

"Ikuto, did you hear that?" I asked him

"Yea." We crept towards a closet and opened the door. Suddenly the lights went back on, and Luna was slumped in a corner. She wasn't breathing.

" She has to get to a hospitail." Ikuto muttered

**At the Hospital**

A doctor walked out of Luna's room

"Is she ok?" I asked

"Yes, but she keeps asking for an Amu and Ikuto..

"That's us." I told her and walked into the hospital room

"Amu…Ikuto?" Luna whispered and smiled

"Yes?" I asked

"An embryo…you two… together." She looked at me and sat up and grabbed my arm

"Amu! Promise me no matter what Ikuto does, you won't hate him!" She begged

"Uhh Of course!" I said

"Luna… you shouldn't be getting so worked up.." Ikuto told her

"Ok.." She smiled " But do me a favor."

"Hmm?"

"Do a Duet with Amu!" She exclaimed

"uhhh only if Amu wants to.." Ikuto shrugged

"Uhh S-sure…" I stuttered and blushed

"Okaay what do you wan tus to do?" Ikuto asked

"Hmmm do Yuuki No Utao! You know that one, Amu?" Luna asked me

"Of course." I said nd turned to Ikuto "Ready?" He asked He already had his violin out!

"S-Sure." I sasd, and he started playing and I started singing

**The Next Night… Ikuto's POV**

Amu and I were reaching for he Embryo at the same time, both of us with some hesitation

Why though? Is what Luna said true? Am I in love….with Amu?

Suddenly, A smoke screen came and interrupted my thoughts. I grabbed Amu and pulled her close, and the smoke screen hit me instead of her.

"Ikuto!" Amu yelled as we pummelled to the ground. I put my arm around her head. Yes… I was in love with Amu…I love her.

**Luna's POV**

'Stara!" I yelled and she nodded

"Chara Change!"

I pointed my finger to amu and Ikuto to flip then slow their fall. Then they landed In the same position they were, Amu slumped into Ikuto's chest! THIS IS GOING GOOD!

"Uhh, Amu? Are you Okay?" Ikuto asked her concerningly

"I-I'm F-Fine Ikuto." Amu Looked up at him. Ya might well have put li'l Hearts Around them! *Sob* My little Ikuto's growing up! He's in Love! HE'S IN LOVE! WHOOT! No matter WHAT he says to me, I KNOW he just realized he was in love. Ok, I'm done now. The guardians then swarmed around her.

"Are you okay?" They all asked

"I'm fine." Sh assured

I went over to Ikuto " Ikuto, You okay?" I asked

"I'm…fine." He sad, clutching his arm where the smoke screen hit him.

"Oh no your not. Lemme see where that thing hit you" I told him, Amu then looked at him with concern.

"What thing?" She asked

"Nothing" He said, still clutching his arm

"Ikuto, don't get me mad!" I threatened"…"

"IKUTO!"

"Fine, Fine." he grumbled and let me see it

"Suu, can you help m here?" I asked Amu's Chara.

"Of course desu!" The chara happily cried and came over

"Hmm, I think it just needs to be washed out and bandaged desu." She informed me

"Thanks, Suu." I smiled

"Luna-chan, can we play witth Amu-chan's charas?" Stara asked

"Fine.' I sighed

"Thank you, Luna-chan!" They thanked and flew off with Amu's charas.

I treated Ikuto wounds, then backed away.

"There ya go." I smiled

"I..Ikuto, I-I'm sorry." Amu blushed

"Naw,It's ok." He mussed her hair " As long as your safe."

"I..Ikuto." Amu stuttered

AWKWARD!!

"well, I gotta go. C'mon Luna." Ikuto nodded in my direction I followed

**New Years Eve**

Damn, I KNEW I shouldn't have stayed at the party. It was raining and hailing hard

"Ikuto?" I heard Yoru say.

"Ikuto!" I saw him in a alleyway

"Ikuto, Are you ok?" I asked him. No response

"Luna nya. He just, passed out." Yoru looked worried as heck.

"Misty?" I asked my silver chara

"Hai."She smiled and we chara changed. Let's see…Oh! This was Amu's house near by! I could take him there.

**At Amu's House**

Ok, It wasn't as nearby, as I thought, Ikuto was HEAVY even under chara change. The rain was so thick… I could barely see, wait, Hinamori! I found it! I quickly went and knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Mrs. Hinamori answered " Oh! Luna-chan!" She gasped, that was the last thing I remembered before passing out

**Amu's POV**

Ahh, nothing like Milk on New Year's Eve!

"Amu-chan?" I heard my mother call.

"COOMING." I yelled cheerfully and went downstairs. I gasped at what I saw. Luna and Ikuto, Drenched in water, on my couches!

"W-What?" I asked

"They came here, they had no where to go, They're cold as ice, But they both have high fevers. I'm gonna let them stay here until they get better, ok Amu-chan?" Mama said

"I…Ikuto..Luna." I gasped

"Ikuto? That's the boys name? Ok, Amu-chan, you can go to bed now.

"O-Okay." I stuttered and went upstairs. Ikuto And Luna are gonna STAY AT MY HOUSE!?

**Fangirl: OMG My first day was AWESOME!**

**Ikuto: Crazy**

**Amu: YEP**

**Fangirl: K, first of all, We didn't Have ANY Classes, School ended at 11, and we got FREE PIZZA AND POP! WHOO**

**Amu: Lucky**

**Ikuto: Kinda cool.**

**Fangirl: *Put's cat collar on Ikuto*Ikuto: WHAT THE HELL!**

**Fangirl: There. I now Own Ikuto. He's My Little Kitty! I'll name him….Ikuto!**

**Ikuto: Brilliant. Just Brilliant**

**Fangirl: *Put's cat collar on Amu***

**Amu: H-Hey what are you doing **

**Fangirl: There, Now I own Amu! My kitty! I'll name her…..Amu!**

**Amu; GREAT!**

**Fangirl: R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fangirl: I'm sick.**

**Ikuto: Good for you!**

**Fangirl: *sighs***

**Ikuto: Oh, You really are sick**

**Fangirl: I read to chap:44 spoilers**

**Ikuto: AAND?**

**Fangirl: *Cries* NO AMUTO! I NEED AMUTO**

**Ikuto: Now calm down. I read em too. There might be a BIT of amuto**

**Fangirl: B-But!**

THE NEXT DAY

" I can't believe it. Ikuto and Luna AT MY HOUSE!" I groaned

"Now now Amu-chan." Suu sweat dropped. " Their probably still unconscious."

Ikuto…are you alright?

At the house Luna's POV

"I'm HOOME!" I heard Amu's cherry voice say. I cracked my eyes open.

"A..mu?" I sa quietly and sat up

"Luna! Are you okay?" She asked."I'm…fine" I said

"Are you hungry?" She asked

"No,No I'm good." I smiled. Then I sensed something VERY negative and frowned

"What's wrong?" She asked. I went over to Ikuto's violin and opened it.

"OH MY GOSH!" I exclaimed.

"What?" Amu asked

the back yeard

"Wait! What are you DOING?" Amu asked. Went into her garage "LUNA!" she called

I Put the violin on a shelf and left the garage and went back into the living room

"Luna you have something wrong with you.' Amu sweat dropped.

"Whatever.." I said absentmindedly

"So, are you and Ikuto ready to leave?" Amu asked

"No. Easter's after us. If they get a hold of Ikuto and I. We're dead. And I mean in a grave." I told her

"What?' Amu asked, confused.

"Just Please Amu! We can't leave!" I exclaimed

"Luna…shut your yap." I heard Ikuto say.

We turned to him.

"You okay?" I asked him

He sat up and rubbed his head " I was never okay, Luna." He grumbled

"Geez your Emo today." I sweat dropped

"I-Ikuto? DO you want something to eat?" Amu asked

"Sure. Any kind of seafood." He said

"Sometimes I think Yoru get's to you." Amu sweat dropped and left to get some Tuna.

"Ikuto, Easter's after us. We have no where to go but here. We have to stay." I told him

"I don't wanna cause her trouble…"

I lowered my voice to a whisper " I know you love her, but you need to be unselfish for a change!"

"… fine we'll stay." H grumbled

"Atta boy." I patted his head

**That Night * Amu's POV***

Luna had insisted sleeping on the bedroom floor, saying Ikuto was much sicker than her, and deserved the bed. So I was stuck with Ikuto on the bed.

"Hey, Ikuto?" I asked him

"Hmm?""How did you, get involved In Easter?" I asked

"My stepfather is the director. From when I was 11, Utau was 8, and Luna was only 5, we've been forced to work for Easter." He answered

"Oh…I-I have another one."

"Shoot.""h-Have you ever, B-B-Besides Utau, K-Kissed a g-girl?" I asked, feeling my heart gong faster.

He looked thoughtful "No…Have you ever kissed a guy?" He asked. I felt my face heat up

"N-No…"

AWKWARD SILENCE. ASK HIM TO KISS YOU GOD DAMMIT!

"I-Ikuto?"

"Hmm?"

"W-What does I-It feel like to be k-k-k-kissed/?" I asked, butterflies fluttering in my stomach, my face becoming hotter, and my heart doing gymnastics. He paused.

"I can show you." He said nervously. NERVOUSLY? D-Did he l-l-like me? SAY YES, GIRL! SAY, YES!

"O-O-Okay." I stammered, My chest was going to explode, My cheeks were on fire, and I think my heart stopped. I thought he might just tease me, but seconds later his lips were on mine. I felt my arms snake around his neck and pull him closer. I could tell he was surprised, but he responded by licking my lower lip, a sign that we were about to make out. I let his warm tongue slide into my mouth and I made a weird noise a…..moan!? Okkay then.

**Luna's POV**

I. Am. In. HEAVEN. THEY"R KISSING! OMG! I think I'm dead, I don't think they know I'm Awake….

**Amu's POV**

Ikuto pulled his tongue out of my mouth and I shyly sliped mine into his mouth. He tasted like Tuna and chocolate…..intresting. Suddenly we pulled away gasping for air and blushing.

"I-I-Ikuto, T-That was…" I paused, not knowing really what it was

"Amazing?" Ikuto suggested, his face slightly pink

"Y-Yea, A-A-Amazing. T-Thank y-you" I stuttered

"Good night, Amu." He said and in minuts he was asleep. Lazy cat.

**Fangirl: Yeeea Luna saw that whole thing. CANNOT WAIT FOOR EP 100! EEK**

**Ikuto: Lazy cat? WTF?**

**Fangirl: YOU GOT A MAKE OUT SESSION WITH AMU! SO SHUT YER YAP ANS BE GRATEFULL!**

**Ikuto: *shranks back* y-yes.**

**Fangirl: YES WHAT?Ikuto: Y-Yes Fangirl-san.**

**Amu and Luna: Sweatdrops.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fangirl: I Am on FIRE today!**

**Amu: Great * Sarcastic***

**Fangirl:WHAT WAS THAT?**

**Amu: Nothing,nothing**

**Luna: Wouldn't SC b SO much more interesting with me around? **

**Ikuto: Maybe**

**Luna: WHHAAAT! *pouts* and in this chap I was GOING to trick Am-* Fangirl covers mouth***

**Fangirl: Now now let them read it *glares***

Ikuto stretched and saw Amu asleep beside him, but couldn't see Luna. Probably in the bathroom. He looked at Amu's face . It was so sweet, so innocent, It was one of the faces he had fallen in love with. Suddenly her bright golden eyes opened and she sat up and stretched. Suddenly she remembered the kiss and looked at Ikuto and blushed

"WHOOHOO!" Someone suddenly shouted from outside. Ikuto shrugged and they both went to the balcony and their jaws dropped open. There was Luna and Kukai, on Kukai board, flying through the air. I turned to Ikuto

"There Is something VERY wrong with your sister."

"Just let her have her fun." He told her.

Then Kukai dropped Luna off at the balcony.

"Geez, Tsukiyomi, your full of energy today." He complemented

"Well, Thanks, Kukai-sama." Luna bowed.

"so see you at noon?" He asked, Amu and Ikuto's jaws dropped.

"Of course, see you!" Luna giggled, and Kukai left.

"Eek! Kay, Amu I think we're the same size, I NEED CLOTHES! So let go of Ikuto hand and HELP ME!" She panicked. _Holding Ikuto's…_ she looked down and saw she was right! She blushed and let go and ran to help Luna.

"So, You me, Kukai and Ikuto are going on a double 'date'" Luna told her. Amu froze

"W-WHAAT! I would NEVER go on a date with Ikuto!" Amu shrieked

"Oh? But I hav PICTURES of you two TOTALLY making out, so unless you want Tadase to see them, I suggest you come." She smirked an pulled out her phone, and showed them.

"and why would I come?" Ikuto asked

"I'll show 'em to Utau, and, I DON'T Think she'll be happy with Amu." Luna said smugly. Ikuto and Amu looked at each other, and sighed in defeat.

"Kay, Ikuto go take a shower. Me and Amu have to talk." Luna grinned. " Amu, get some clothes, NICE clothes, for him, or else!" Luna threatened. Amu sweat dropped and went into her parents room, and picked out a black shirt and pants, and handed them to Ikuto.

"Thanks, Amu." Ikuto said and left. Minutes later they heard the shower running.

"Ok, so what do you wanna talk about?" Amu asked

"first of all, I need you to lend me some clothes, second, can you help me with my hair?" Luna pleaded.

"Uhh sure." Amu said.

**10 minutes later AMU"S POV**

"Ok, Luna done!" I smiled and undid the chara change with Miki. Luna opened her eyes and gasped.

"I-Is that ME?" She asked shocked

"Do you like it?" I asked

"LIKE IT? Thank you Amu! Miki!" She thanked us

I had lent Luna a pink sleevless -around the neck- ( Not sure what these are called) shirt, and a little jean jacket ( Bright blue) to go with it. I also added a simple pink plaided skirt. Her hair, howver, wouldn't work with ANYTHING we tried, so we just sighed and made it look pretty enough untamed, although with her amazing looks, anything looked good with her. I was wearing the same outfit I wore when me and Tadase had eaten ice cream, but then gotten interrupted by Ikuto. I smiled when I thought about it. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Hey, can I come in yet?" Ikuto called

"Oh, yes yes" I called and he stepped in and I gasped. He. Was. HOT!

"I-I-Ikuto, y-you look v-very nice.." I stuttered

"You look pretty good your self, Amu." Ikuto stared at me.

"AMU-CHAN! KUKAI-KUN'S HERE!" Mama called"W-Well come on Luna." I waved as we stepped down the stairs.

"Y-" Kukai started but then gasped when he saw Luna.

"W-What?" She asked nervously.

"You look beautiful." Kukai grinned, and Luna beamed. Kukai took her hand and walked out the door, me and Ikuto close behind.

**At the Mall**

"Ok, Kukai and I are going into Sportcheck, why don't you two go eat Lunch?" Luna asked

"S-Sure." I stuttered. Ikuto smirked and said " Meet back here in an hour?"

"Sure."

"Ok, Let's go _Amu-koi_" He grinned, and dragged me over to this li'l café.

"I am NOT Your girlfriend." I pouted when we were seated

"Amu, I have something to tell you." Ikuto said seriously

" What is it, Ikuto?" I asked, concerned

"For a while, I've been confused about my feelings." He started

"W-What does that m-mean?" I asked, my heart going much faster. Ikuto looked nervous.

"But after last, night, after we kissed, I know how I feel." He said. My face was probably blood red, my heart was gone.

"H-How you f-f-f-feel?" I managed to say

"Amu, I hope you believe me when I say this."

D-Does he LOVE ME!? Naw no way….well maybe.. Gah what am I thinking! He's in HIGH SCHOOL! There's no way he could love you…..could he?

"Amu, I….Love you."

**Fangirl: What will Amu's reaction be? I'm EVIL! Right pudgy?Pudgy: l:**

**Ikuto: Niccceee**

**Luna; Kukai and me are watching them, aren't we**

**Fangirl: Of course! DUHH!**

**Amu: I-I-Ikuto LOVES ME!**

**Ikuto: *Blushes a bt* Yea….**

**Fangirl: OMG YOU MADE HIM BLUSH * Takes Picture* MUHAHAHA!**

**Ikuto: *Sighs* I hope Amu's believes me.**

**R&R!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Fangirl: I am GOOOD!_

_Ikuto: Sure you are_

_Luna; Be happy!_

_Amu: I'm a slut_

_Tadagay: I-_

_FangirlL Hey! I killed you *Get's out RPG* Now die! * shoots Tadagay*_

_Amu: hey Ikuto, I love-Ikuto: OH M GOD! YOU LOVE ME!?Amu:…no. I love pineapples._

"_**Y-You w-what?" I asked**_

"_**I-" He started but was interrupted **_

"_**Hinamori-san!" I heard Tadase say.**_

_**Luna's POV**_

" _Kukai-sama?" I asked_

"_Yes Luna?" He asked_

"_Will you um, be my boyfriend?" I asked quietly_

_He mussed my hair. Z'of course!" He grinned_

_**Ikuto's POV**__Tadase, I am GOING TO RIP YOUR FUCKING GUTS OUT! HOW THE FUCK COULD YOU DO THIS!?_

"_C-can I talk to you Hinamori-san?" He asked innocently. God dammit, I wish Luna was here. He'd be DEAD._

"_Sure. I'll be right back, Ikuto." She smiled and left with him. I could hear some murmurs, but nothing really. Then I heard something that caught my attention _

"_I'm sorry, Tadase, but….. I don't have feelings for you anymore." I heard Amu say_

"_aww, c'mon Amu-chan, I kow you want me." I heardr Tadagay say_

_T-Tadaese! G-Get away." I heard Amu struggle. I quickly went over to where they were talking to see Tadase with Amu's hands held on top of her head, her eyes full of fear. I was enraged._

"_Get away from her." I said_

"_I-Ikuto!"_

"_Tsukiyomi." Tadase Yelled_

"_You heard me." I growled. He let go of her, and Amu ran over behind me._

"_I will make Amu fall in love with me! I will!" He swore and walked off._

"_I-Ikuto.." Amu stuttered and started to cry. I wrapped my arms around her as sh cried into my chest._

"_It's okay.." I told her soothingly _

"_OI! IKUTO AMU! WHERE ARE-" I then saw Luna and Kukai Holding hands running towards us_

"_Uh oh, what happened?" Kukai asked_

"_Amu? What's wrong?" Luna asked._

"_Tadase." I said, with anger._

"_Huh?" Kukai asked_

"_WHERE IS HE!" Luna steamed_

"_uhh how about we go home?" I said_

_Luna looked at me strangely, " You two can go, but I wanna stay with Kukai-koi." She smiled at him. _

_K-Koi?" Amu gasped._

"_Mmm hmm. Kukai-koi and me are going out!" She cheered and rested her head on his shoulder._

_Amu pulled away from me. _

"_I-Ikuto, c-can we go home?" She asked me._

"_Of course." I smiled_

_**At the house**_

"_-Ikuto, thanks." Amu thanked me._

"_No prob, Amu. Saaay I'm hungry." I grinned._

"_Ok, we'll order some pizza, cheese or pepperoni?" She asked_

"_Cheese. Most defiantly."_

"_Okay, Cheese it is then!" She then picked up the phone._

"_Hi, Chi Chi Pizza? I'd like a large cheese pizza with coke, please. 130 yen? Okay, Arigatou." She smiled and hung up the phone_

"_Coke?" I asked_

"_Um s-sorry, do you not like coke?" She asked_

"_yea, I love it, I didn't think you would like something with rum in it." I smirked_

"_R-RUM? OMG they are so bad" Amu gasped_

"_not as bad as you, if you know what rum is." I teased_

"_OH SHUT UP!!!! Does it really have rum in it?" She asked_

"_No……gullible little girl…"_

"_SHUT UP!" she yelled_

"_And I'm sure you'll want this." I smirked again and held up her diary._

"_T-That's…GIVE IT!" She yelled and tried to grab it. I held it above my head, backing away, but then, I accidentally_ tripped and she was on top of me.

:" Now I know why You wanted to be alone." I heard someone say_. LUNA!?_

"L-L-Luna, it um it's not w-what you think.." Amu stuttered and stood up, turned on her heels, and walked away. Luna sighed and extended her am to me and helped me get up.

"She's SO oblivious, it's abnormal." She joked.

"We're getting Pizza." I told her.

"OMG Cheese, right?" She asked

"Yep."

"AMU! GET YER BOOTY OVER HERE! I MEAN IT! OR ELSE!" She called to amu, who soon walked into the room.

"Hmm?"

"We're attending the masquerade tommorow. Wanna come?" she asked

Of course, I knew about the masquerade. It was the BIG thing. Few people had had the honour of an invite.

"T-THE MASQUERADE! OMG YES!" Amu shrieked

"Great! I'll show you my dress. It's under your bed." She nodded.

"Where Am I gonna get a dress?" She moaned.

"Here." Luna handed her her credit card.

"Luna I can't….'

"Sure you can. CHQing and the pin's 0214." Luna smiled

"OH WOW, Thanks!" \Amu hugged her and ran out the door.

**The next night…..**

"I wonder what her dress looks like." Luna said

I shrugged and looked at her. She WAS beautiful. Her hair was flowing untamed behind her. She had a purple ball gown with a matching mask and high heels. I was wearing a black suit, with a black mask. Even though most of our faces were covered, everyone would know who we were, because of our hair. Suddenly Amu came into the room wearing a white ball gown, again with matching shoes and a mask. Her hair was also untamed.

"Very nice, Amu." I told her. Predicable as she was, she blushed

"Y-You look p-pretty good y-yourself" She stuttered

"well, let's go!"

**At The Ball.**

"The Tsukiyomi's came?" I heard a girl mumer

"Amu, hold onto my arm." I told Amu

"Why?"

"just do it!"

"ok, ok." She grumbled and latched onto my arm. In about 40 seconds 2 dozen girls came over

"Ikuto-sama, do you want to dance?" They all said in unsion.

"I have a date" I told them.

"wha..?" They said shocked.

I looked over at poor Luna. About 2 dozen boys were around her, begging her to dance. She finally said yes to one, and was dancing with him.

"If you would please, excuse us."

"of course, Ikuto-sama." They bowed and ran away.

"Why do they really want to dance with you two?" Amu asked

"Didn't you ever notice? The Tsukyomi's are the richest family in Japan." I told her. A hand flew to her mouth.

"Wh..What?"

"but the looks help to." I added " The only girls invited are rich but a boy or girl can bring another date."

"_Sometimes I'm a selfish fake,_

_Your always a true friend."_** A song started playing**

"_And I don't deserve you, cause I'm not there for you_

_Please forgive me again._

_I wanna be there for you!"_ The song continued

"IKUTO-SAMA!" I heard the girls call. Shit, a slow song, I'm dead.

"Sorry, girls _I'm _dancing with him." Amu said and casually grabbed my hand and we were swept into the dance.

"I owe you BIG TIME! Thank you!" I thanked her.

"Just tell anyone not invited It never happened." She said.

"Poor Luna." I commented

"Hmm?"

" She doesn't have an excuse not to dance with everyone" I told her

"Oh dear."

"Her feet are gonna be broken by the end of the night. I told her we shouldn't have come, happens every time. Oh my god." I gasped

"What?"

"Tadase's here….Oh he's with Ayume-san…that's why." I said

"Tadase? Ayume?" Amu asked

"Ayume Tuykisoko. Another rich girl. I dunno why she's with _him."_ I told her.

"He can b nice." Amu said

"After what he did to you? You're weird. Very weird." I teased

"S-Shut up." She looked away and then I noticed she was very pale.

"Amu? Are you okay?" I asked her

"I just…feel a little…dizzy." She told me

"Do you wanna go?" I asked

"I….wouldn't want to …..ruin your night.."

"Come on, let's go." I told her.

"Iku-"

"LUNA! We're going!" I interrupted hr

"Ok, _bye boys!_" she said and winked and blew a kiss to the boys, who fainted. Amu and me sweat dropped.

**At the house. * amu's POV***

"K, I'm gonna…change." I said and walked up the stairs to my room. I changed into my PJ's and noticed a diary on my bed.

"Huh? That's not mine….might as well…" I said opening the book

(ok,

Blah= Amu's thoughts

_**Blah=**_Diary.)

_**Dear Diary**_

_**Today was no different from yesterday, even though today I am 10, My new father says his present s no beating today. Yay! I hope he doesn't beat Ikuto, though. I don't get it, Why does he praise Utau for being able to make X eggs? Ikuto told me there very bad, but we might b forced to make and destroy them, because if we don't, Father says he will hurt The Hotori's. I really don't want that to happen. While I was crying earlier today, Ikuto came by with more bruises than he's ever had. I started to sob harder, and he wrapped his arms around me, and said soon he and I'll loved ny someone. I stopped and asked him what love was. He said It was warm, comforting, like when Daddy used to kiss me goodnight. I had only felt like that until I was 4, then Daddy left and Mommy married New Father, then fell into a coma. IkUto And me are crying ourselves to sleepevery night in a stone bedroom, Hoping.**_

I felt tears running down my ? Crying to sleep? Not even remembering what love was? That was horrible. Suddenly I heard the door open.

"Amu? What's wrong?" It was Ikuto's voice. I Broke down crying.

"Woah, Amu?"

"W-Why didn't y-you ever t-tell me?" I gasped

"Huh?"

"That you were beaten!" I sobbed on

"Wha- how did you find out?" He asked

"T-The diary. I think it's-" I started but then I felt like I was sick.

"Amu?"

" I think I'm gonna…..be sick.." I gasped

"Oh." He picked meup and rushed me to the bathroom, where I threw Up.

He kneeled beside me " Do you want to go to the hospital?" he asked me. I looked into his concerned eyes.

"..can you take me?" I asked weakly.

"Anything for you, Amu" he said, picked me up, and took me downstairs and lied me on the couch. Luna walked in.

"Hmm? What's with Amu? Her arua's very weak." She stated

" I don't know. She just threw up."

"Hmm, I'll call a cab." Luna nodded and left. Ikuto felt my forehead.

"Hmm, I'll get a thenometor." He smiled and walked off. Around 2 minutes later he came back with one. I opened my mouth and he stuck it under my tongue.

"K, cabs coming, Amu." Luna came in.

"She's burning up." Ikuto told her and the thermometer beeped, and Ikuto took it out.

"104.…damn." Ikuto whispered.

"104!?" I shouted.

"It's ok, Amu. The cab'll be here in like 5 minutes." Luna assured

"But that's so….high.." I muttered

"It's okay." Ikuto ruffled my hair and smiled, but I saw fear in his eyes.

"It's Here!" Luna called. Ikuto picked me up and we followed her outside. Luna Got in the front and Ikuto sat with me in the back.

"Hospital." Luna told the driver. Suddenly I felt A sharp pain in my sid and gasped in pain.

"Amu, just hang on." Ikuto told me. In about 3 minutes we arrived at the hospital.

"She's really sck, doctor." Luna told him.

"Well, she stll has to-"

" Did I tell you I'm Lunatria Tsukiyomi?"

"Right this way!" the doctor said and led us into an examination room.

They ran a couple of tests, then the doctor left, then came back.

"It looks asthough you have a very bad case of the flu." He told me

"That's all? I asked

"You may be pregnant."

"EHHHH?"

"Just kidding." The doctor smiled

"So she can go home?" Luna asked. The doctor nodded.

**The Next Day\**

"ehhhh? Utau's having another concert?!" I asked

"Yep." Luna replied, suddenly her cell beeped " And I gotta go! BYE!"

**Utau's POV**

"No way Luna. I won't sing this." I said firmly

"Utau.." She gave me those eyes. Ikuto's eyes DAMN HER!

"fine…'

"THANK YOU UTAU!!!!!!" SHe smiled and her face lit up. I had to smile.

"No prob. It sounds. Nice, but how does the refrain go?" I asked

(Mot: Both Japenses and translaton)

"Wo de kuai le hui hui lai deZhi yao qing chu ceng ai de na mo shen keBu zhun wen zhi bu zhi deWo de kuai le hui hui lai deLi kai bu shi shei gei le shei de xuan ze...Wo de kuai le hui hui lai deZhi yao qing chu ceng ai de na mo shen keBu zhun wen zhi de bu zhi deWo de kuai le hui hui lai deLi kai bu shi ni gei le wo de xuan ze

(happiness will come backAs long as I know how deep the love wasDo not ask whether it's worth it or notMy happiness will come backLeaving is not a choice a someone can give anotherMy happiness will come backAs long as I know how deep the love wasDo not ask whether it's worth it or notMy happiness will come backLeaving is not a choice you can give me)" She sang

"great. See ya!" I winked

At the Concert.

"Time for Hoshina Utau's new song, Wo de Kuai!" The announcer announced

Utau got up on stage and started to sing.

"le huai le zou le cuoLe ku le dong le lei le juan le kun leFan de luan de meng de dou shi zhen de* Feng de xiang de nian de bu anDe jiao luu de fu zao de meng guo deYong yuan de shi qu de zen mo wang ne /Ni zuo guo de sha fa kun le ni ai de yin yue ting le wo deng zhe ni deng cheng le ai shang Wo de ni de ta de hao de huaiDe nan de hui de lan de huang de suanDe tian de ku de dou huan ji de Fei chang xiang yao wang de jueDui bu neng wang deWo xiang yao huan ni le zhen deBu xiang yao le zhi de fang le Huan dao de huo che zai zhe wo di ji tian leHu ran fa xian zhe yi ke wo bu xiang ni le ** Wo de kuai le hui hui lai deZhi yao qing chu ceng ai de na mo shen keBu zhun wen zhi bu zhi deWo de kuai le hui hui lai deLi kai bu shi shei gei le shei de xuan ze...Wo de kuai le hui hui lai deZhi yao qing chu ceng ai de na mo shen keBu zhun wen zhi de bu zhi deWo de kuai le hui hui lai deLi kai bu shi ni gei le wo de xuan ze Fei chang xiang yao wang de jueDui bu neng wang deWo xiang yao huan ni le zhen deBu xiang yao le zhi de zhi de feng leFeng le...Wang le…" (loitered, left, mistaken, cried, hurtTired, drained, sleepy, annoyed, mess-up, cold, it's all realThe crazy, the wanting, the longing, the insecure, the anxiousThe complicated, the dreamed, the possessed, the lost, how do I forgetThe sofa you sat on expanded, the music you love stoppedI waited for you till I became an accessoryMine, yours, his, the good, the bad, the sadThe gray, the blue, the yellow, the sour, the sweet, the bitter, I still rememberThe thing I desperately want to forget, the thing I should never forgetI'm thinking about returning it to you, I can't have it, have to let goHow many days has the continental trail carried meSuddenly, I discover I don't miss you right nowMy happiness will come backAs long as I know how deep the love wasDo not ask whether it's worth it or notMy happiness will come backLeaving is not a choice a someone can give anotherMy happiness will come backAs long as I know how deep the love wasDo not ask whether it's worth it or notMy happiness will come backLeaving is not a choice you can give meThe crazy, the wanting, the longing, the insecure, the anxiousThe complicated, the dreamed, the possessed, the lost, how do I forgetThe thing I desperately want to forget, the thing I should never forgetI'm thinking about returning it to you, I can't have it, have to let goI have let go... forgotten it... ) She sang the whole song. Amu and Ikuto looked at each other in awe….looking into each other's eyes. Yea! The son worked. There faces moved closer until there lips touched…….

**Fangirl: OMG I am SUCH a jerk.* sweat drops***

**Ikuto: OMG yes you are**

**Amu: OMG I love that movie, Fated to Love you!**

**Ikuto: Its no wonder, it's based pf our love**

**Fangirl: Cries* Why peach-pit? I really want AMUTO! I don't mind Amu looking for the shards, but why does Tadase hav to come with her? THAT BULLSHIT!**

**Amu: Whoa, she's really pissed**

**Ikuto: Would it be better if I was with her, CuaseI could be watching them, through the Dumpty Key, Y'know.**

**Fangirl: OMG Great theory, Ikuto!!! **


End file.
